


Art for SMOKE AND MIRRORS by CI5mates

by loxleyprince



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Pros Big Bang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loxleyprince/pseuds/loxleyprince
Summary: (As provided by the author.)Doyle is saddened when told of the suicide death of an ex-colleague, a good friend. Then, some months later, when he thought he had come to terms with the loss, he receives an anonymous tip which raises unanswered questions about her death. Against Cowley’s express orders Doyle drags his reluctant partner along on a wild goose chase but when he gets too close to the truth, his own life is threatened while Bodie is napping.A link to CI5mate's story ishere.





	Art for SMOKE AND MIRRORS by CI5mates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ci5mates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ci5mates/gifts).



> HUGE thanks to CI5mates for writing this fabulous story for the 2018 Pros Big Bang! I'm so glad you finished it, so everyone can enjoy it now! You've been a dream to work with and I've loved making art for your story! :-)


End file.
